90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Tabitha Wilson
Tabitha Wilson is a main character on Season 1 of CW teen soap 90210. She is portrayed by Jessica Walter. Character Tabitha is the matriarch of the Wilson family and Harry Wilson's mother. She is a 60ish actress (and alcoholic), who was very famous during the 1970s. She is the cause of the Wilson family’s departure from Kansas. She doesn't get along too well with Debbie, often clashing about house rules. Tabitha was written off the show as returning to do television and movie work that took her away from Beverly Hills. Series arc In the season premire Harry Wilson move from Witchita, Kansas with this family to take care of his alcoholic and former television star mother Tabitha Wilson. In the The second episode Tabitha is talking about needing her computer fixed because she spilled scotch on it again, and Debbie offers to bring it to the shop. Grandma needs her computer ASAP because she needs to finish her memoirs before her friend Virginia does because they “slept with all the same people". Annie was supposed to pick up the computer but she went on a date and got into a car accident. In The Bubble Harry informs Annie that her drama teacher has a family emergency and has to go back to Atlanta. Tabitha says th she'll take over for the drama teacher, Tabitha interrupts practice for the musical, tells the ladies that they lack passion. As an example, she sings the song on her own.Tabitha and Brenda watch practice. Tabitha yells at everyone during the song, even Annie. Brenda tells them to take 5. Brenda shows Tabitha a tape of practice. Tabitha says it was eye-opening it looks like she's appalled by her own behavior. After Tracy kisses Harry which forces Tabitha to advise Debbie to confront Tracy about her intentions toward Harry. Tabitha advises Debbie to play a larger role in Harry's life regarding Sean which prompts her to invite him into the house In Love Me or Leave Me Tabitha practices lines in front of Dixon and Annie. The kids tell Tabitha that she is flubbing her lines. Debbie then walks in and says that she's hot. Tabitha says that she turned off the A/C to help her voice. Debbie tells Dixon and Annie to do their chores, but Tabitha tells her that the maid will do them. Debbie and Tabitha argue. At school Tabitha pulls up with a car with a bow on top. She gives Annie the keys and says that it is for her and Dixon. At home, Debbie tells Tabitha that Annie and Dixon can't have the car. Later, Annie tells Tabitha that she is sick of the lack of freedom while being a teenager. Tabitha gives Annie a set of keys and says that it belongs to her vacation house in Palm Springs. Tabitha tells Annie that she needs to go get some freedom and that she already cleared it with her mom.Tabitha tells Annie and Harry that she gave Annie the keys to her house in Palm Springs. Harry tells his mother that she is butting in on how they want to raise their kids. Harry says that they will move out if she doesn't back off.Debbie meets with Tabitha and tells her that the kids can have a car. Debbie says that she is generous but the kids have to pay for gas and insurance. Tabitha tells Debbie that she got the part in a mini series and will leave town. Mentions In season 2 episode 1 "To New Beginnings" it was explained that she is working in Las Vegas. Later in the season, Annie and Dixon go to visit her over Winter Break, though this is not shown on screen. When Jessica Walter was initially written out, it was announced that the character would become recurring. However, Tabitha has not appeared on the show since her final episode as a regular. Quotes We're Not in Kansas Anymore" *Tabitha: I need to finish my memoirs before my friend Virgnia does. We've slept with all the same people. *Tabitha: My damn computer froze up again. *Harry: What did you spill on it this time, Mom? *Tabitha: Scotch. I mean... iced tea. *Tabitha: Look at her ass. You could crack an egg on it. *Tabitha: I'm gonna call for some takeout. Not that your tater tots aren't to die for. *Tabitha fighting philosophy: Never worry about being fair. Just grab on to those jewels and twist then like a ga *Tabitha: You wanna help? Yell at the gardener for parking his crap wagon in the driveway. *Debbie: Actually, that's our crap wagon, Tabitha. *Tabitha: Well, park it around the corner so the neighbors won't notice "The Bubble" *Tabitha: You've gotta sing like your privates are on fire! *Tabitha: When the theater is in pain, I come to mend the wound. "Hollywood Forever" *Tabitha: I like to swim naked. I like how the water feels when it glides off my ass. *Tabitha: Harry, it's my pool and I'm gonna do what I want when I want. *Harry: Did I miss a segue here? "There's No Place Like Homecoming" *Tabitha: Tou could take on Tracy. When it comes to class, brains, and beauty, my dear, she's no match for you *Debbie: Tabitha, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me *Tabitha: That's okay, I won't remember it in the morning *Tabitha: I didn't know Kansas women didn't have cajones "That Which We Destroy" *Tabitha: Now I have to reconfigure all my maths. Dixon, if I want to be... 54, how old do I have to say I was when I had your father now that he has a 25-year-old son he conceived when he was 18? *Dixon: Eleven. Tabitha: Hum... that's a little unseemly. *Tabitha: Are you one of those patriotic Americans I hear so much about? *Debbie: Eat a pig in a blanket. *Tabitha: What does she mean by that? Is that some sort of Kansas-style vulgarity? Hello, Goodbye, Amen" *Tabitha: Believe me, dear, when the topic of discussion is money, drinking always helps Category:Characters